


The Domestic Life of The Banana Bus Ship

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Edits: I got rid of Ryan bc I no longer support him :(, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamorous Banana Bus Squad, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Strip Poker, Wholesome, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: A series of one-shots pertaining to poly!bbs! :D
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Momma Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is the momma bird, even if he doesn't admit it.

Though Evan would never admit it, he was the motherly one. Kost would assume that it was Brock, but everyone knew that Evan was the real mom. 

He was there to wake them all up, cooked breakfast, usually cooked dinner, made sure they got to sleep on time. He was immature on screen, but his boyfriends knew better. 

"Jon." Evan lightly chided. "No ice-cream before dinner."

Jon pouted, "Aw...! But--"

"No." He commented with a small glare. In the background, Brian and Tyler were sticking giggles at the scene. "You can have some after dinner." 

"Mm..." Jon eventually placed the ice-cream inside the freezer and closed it with a small pout, "Okay." And Evan ruffled his hair with a soft smile, only adding to the motherly aura he accentuated. 

No, off-screen, he was soft-spoken and a lot more caring, as opposed to his loud and mischievous ways on screen, mostly shown through Minecraft. He was mostly stoic and usually distracted by his phone when he wasn't busy looking after them. 

"Ow!" Scotty hissed, waving his hand.

"Here, let me see." There was a steadily growing red patch on the side of his hand, most likely a burn. "Come on, we need to rinse it under cold water." That they did, Evan holding his hand under cold water while Scotty grimaced in pain. Eventually, after a few minutes, his hand was free and Evan gave him an ice-pack to soothe the burn. "You need to be more careful." He states. "I can't always be here to help you."

Scotty grinned, "Yeah, but you were this time!" 

Before Evan could retort, Anthony suddenly yelled, "Evan! Marcel won't give me my game back!" 

"Marcel!" He yelled, standing up after giving Scotty's thigh one last pat. "Stop bullying Anthony!" 

"Aw, but ba~be! He's so easy to tease!" Cam Marcel's childish argument. Evan used his somewhat superior height and grabbed the 2DS out of Marcel's hands, passing it back to Anthony. "Take care of it. And stop teasing him, Marcel." 

"Yes, mom!" 

"I'm not your mom." 

"Sure, okay." 

Evan glared ever so slightly and walked away with the intent on finishing up dinner. 

Brock met him in the kitchen with an amused smile. "And you claim that you're not motherly." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Brock kisses his cheek lightly. "Okay, babe. When's dinner gonna be ready? Jon's been craving some ice-cream." 

Evan frowns. "Five-six minutes. Tell Jon that if I catch him grabbing for ice-cream, I'll cut his hand off." 

He laughs heartedly at that, sets up plates. "Whatever you say."

Evan shook his head fondly, "That doesn't mean that you have to." 


	2. Like Rock Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was harsh and tough. But he was really sweet.

Tyler has harsh outer walls, rock-solid and would probably hurt you more than him if you tried to break it down. But take a bite out of him, and you find that he's sweet and you crave more. 

Sort of like rock candy. 

Marcel wasn't too sure about entering a relationship with Tyler at first. Whenever they played and recorded together, Tyler was always so brash and rude. He never hesitated to insult people, close or not. His favourite person to insult was David, or Nogla if you will. 

He was surprised to hear that Evan and Brock were in a poly relationship with Tyler because they were both so nice and Tyler just wasn't. 

But then Marcel started dating them and realised everything he was missing. 

Tyler was brash and rude and cold, but he really wasn't. 

He was easy-going, had some anger issues, and really loved them. Marcel was clued in on this a few weeks into the relationship when he caught the flu. 

Evan had come over baring medicine and soup, making sure he wasn't doing anything strenuous. Brock visited, making sure to keep him entertained under the confines of his bed. David had visited from time to time, keeping him updated and checking if he was any better. 

Then Tyler visited, scolding him for getting sick, forcing water down his throat, and kissing him on the forehead. 

It was adorable and it made Marcel realise exactly how loving Tyler was, even if the man refused to plead guilty. 

Tyler was also the one there when Evan, or sometimes Brian, overworked themselves, forcing them in their beds and making sure they stayed there. 

"Fuck me, man!" Tyler yelled, frustration peeking as he threw his blanket away. "This is so dumb! How long is Brian gonna take!?" 

They knew better than to think Tyler was frustrated with Brian taking his time. Usually, Brian would be back from the store ten minutes ago. And Tyler wasn't mad that he was late - he was scared that something happened to Brian. 

Evan bit his lip, looking at his watch. "I should find him." 

Tyler nodded curtly, glaring at the door as if Brian was going to walk in any second. 

And he did. Walk in, that is. 

"Sorry, guys. The line was insane--"

"You're late, dickhead!" Tyler yelled immediately, throwing a pillow at the boy. "How long were you planning to take!?" 

"Sorry!" Brian yelled, amusement bleeding into his words, "The line was long and this fucking Karen was pitching a hissy fit." 

Tyler huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, "Whatever. Just give me my Doritos." 

_"I'm glad you're okay."_ Marcel heard. 

Tyler was such a tsundere.


	3. Self-Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony was fat. His boyfriends remind him that that's okay.

Anthony has known for quite some time now that he is fat. But it never really kicked in until he stepped on a scale. And fuck was he fat. 

Compared to the others, Evan being ripped, Tyler being tall and slim, Marcel being short and slim. Anthony just wasn't. 

But that was okay. Because he can fix it. He can lose weight. He can look the part of their relationship. He refuses to be the one literally pulling their weight around. 

First up on his agenda, a diet. 

* * *

Brock was concerned. Everyone was concerned, really. But Brock was the most perspective. It all started with Anthony requesting Marcel to buy some vegetables (even the ones he did not like, such as cauliflower or aubergine [eggplants for my American readers]). That alone would have been fine, in a bit questionable, had Anthony not started only eating vegetables for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

It concerned all of them, though Anthony seemed to be oblivious to their worry. Case in point, he was currently having a bowl of salad, without salad cream or dressing, whilst stealing glances to the neglected slice of red velvet cake. 

Usually, Anthony would be eating that slice without any shame or asking if it was already claimed. Brock saw Brian and Scotty frown at the sight, clearly also troubled by Anthony's sudden behaviour. 

A few days later, they were all in the living room, watching as Anthony tied his trainers. "I'll be back in a bit!" He called. "Just going for a jog!" 

They smiled and waved goodbye to Anthony. But as soon as the door closed, those smiles turned into frowns of concern. First, and unhealthy diet. Now it's exercise. Just last month Anthony refused to join Evan for a jog, claiming that it was the devil. 

They shared a look and knew that they had to do something.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, again. Evan was lying on the couch, head on Brian's lap as he ran his fingers through the Canadian's hair. Jonathan sat at the other end, shamelessly playing Love Nikki on his phone. David was sitting on the couch, Marcel at his feet, both playing Zelda on the DS, though they were different games. Tyler was next to David, playing League of Legends while Anthony watched him. Scotty was sat on a sofa, reading some book while Brock himself sat on the armchair, playing fruit ninja. 

"Brian?" Evan asked.

"Hm?" 

"What time is it?" 

"Uh, ten past five. I'll order some Chinese so you don't hafta cook."

"Mm okay. Who's paying?" 

Tyler spoke without looking up. "I paid last time." 

David hummed. "I paid before that." 

Evan shrugged. "Then I'll pay. What do you guys want?" 

They each told him their orders as he typed it in his notes app. Then they got to Anthony. "Oh, uh, I'll just have some chop suey, or whatever the fuck you call it." 

And the mood shifted from light and comfortable to distressed. 

Brock frowned. As soon as Anthony spoke, everyone looked up and paused what they were doing, looking at the male. 

He sighed. "Anthony, we need to talk." 

Anthony gulped - he clearly knew the topic. "A-About what?" 

"About you." Brock softly answers. "Are you okay? You've been acting really different lately." 

"Like - Like what?" 

Marcel huffs, crossing his arms in faux annoyance. "Like that piece of shit diet and you exercising even though you hate it?" David nods wordlessly. 

"Anthony, be honest." Brock frowned. "What's going on?" 

Anthony looked away, biting his lip. "You guys aren't ashamed?" His voice was quiet, but they all heard it loud and clear. Even Evan, who had been on the verge of passing out from sheer tiredness, was at attention. 

"About what...?" Jon's voice was unusually quiet and calm, his North Carolina accent bleeding in.

"About me." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys are all so fit - and then there's me. Y'know?" 

"No." Tyler glares. "No, I don't know, Anthony. Stop being stupid." 

"Tyler." Brian glares. His gaze softens at Anthony. "There's nothing wrong with a little excess fat, Anthony." 

Anthony shakes his head, and it makes Brock's frown deepen. 

Scotty frowns too, "Anthony..."

"No, Tyler's right. You're an idiot." Evan carelessly throws. "You're not allowed to insult yourself. Only Tyler can insult you, and we all know that he loves us really." 

"Shut up." 

Evan, now sat up, rested against Brian's shoulder. "What you think is the truth doesn't matter. We love you, weight and all." 

Anthony looked at his hands. Scotty huffed. "If we're talking about insecurities, Tyler has no hair on his armpits." 

Tyler sputtered. "What the fuck!?" 

David nodded. "Yeah. And Brian's got a weird birthmark on his inner thigh." Brian maturely flipped him off.

Brock smiled. "Anthony, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I would understand getting fit for the health benefits, but if it's purely because you're ashamed of your body, then I won't approve." 

Anthony nodded, akin to a child being scolded. 

David reached over and grabbed his hand. "Exactly. So don't be an idiot like Brian, and learn to love yourself like we love you." 

"..." Anthony looked at Evan. "I want sweet and sour chicken." 

Evan smiled. "There he is." He noted it down. 

Brian checked the screen. "Wait, Evan, what are you having?" 

"Oh, I'm not eating. I'm too tired. You order." With that, he fell onto Brian's lap, eye closed. And Anthony laughed genuinely for the first time in two weeks.


	4. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan decides that they should play strip poker... Godammit Jon

"Guys!" Jon excitedly yells with a pack of cards in his hands. "Let's play strip poker!" 

"What?" Brian deadpans. 

Scotty raises his hand. "Uh, I've never played strip poker before. What do you do?" 

Brian stares at him. "You're supposed to deny, not ask." 

Tyler ignores him. "Basically, it's poker but you the loser - the player with the weakest hand - strips one item of clothing. Whoever has the most clothes by the end wins. If you run out of clothes, you are out." 

Ryan giggled. "Wait, who's gonna play? Cause I'm down for it." 

Brian sighs. "I'll just ref and check that no one's cheating. I can't be asked for this shit." 

Tyler grinned as they sat around in a circle. "So we all in except Brina 'cause he's a pussy?" 

Anthony laughed, "Pretty much." They carefully ignored Brian's indignant yell. 

"Yeah, let's go!" 

Brian dazedly watched over them, head perched on Tyler's. Tyler was the tallest, after all, which meant it was easier to watch over them. From atop his head. 

"Okay. Show." It came to no one's surprise that Jon lost that round, pulling off a sock with a groan. Everyone else watched, amused, as he lost for the second and third time in a row, his sock coming off and then one of the many stolen hoodies. 

The next person to lose was David, much to Jon's relief. The man had also gone with the socks, or rather sock. 

A few rounds in, and they were at Jon in his boxers only, David shirtless, Anthony shirtless, Scotty sockless, Tyler in only his shirt and boxers because he was like that, and Marcel in his boxers.

Then Evan lost and everything went to chaos. Instead of flinging a sock off, he went straight for his shirt, revealing his muscles and the tattoo climbing up his forearm. 

All of a sudden, it was very hard to concentrate. Jon lost immediately, Brock had finally lost his socks, Nogla struck out after many struggles, Anthony was down to just his boxers, same with Scotty, and Marcel and Tyler were out. Meanwhile, Evan was shirtless, both socks still on. 

"Why did you call!?" Marcel yells at Scotty. "You didn't look at your cards!" 

"I didn't look at my cards!" Scotty repeats in a panic. 

Anthony was laughing. "Man, this is great. A dinner and a show."

Evan winked. "I got you, baby." 

"Hey, what about us?" Scotty and Brock called to which Evan stuck his tongue out. 

Brock lost again, practically tearing his tank-top off, glaring at Evan. They figured out quite early in the game that Brock was a dark horse. He was great at this game, somehow, and only lost because Evan decided to go the shameless route. It was one thing seeing a guy go from sock to top, but another to see them go straight for the top.

Marcel groaned, lying on the ground. "Dude, hurry up! I wanna play again. I figured it out now." 

Brian snorts. "I figured it out now boys! Just gotta cheat!" The others laughed with him, haven watched the referenced GTA video. 

The situation only got worse when Evan lost, again, and went for his trousers instead of his socks. 

And yet, somehow, Brock pulled through and won. And as soon as he did, all of them were being ushered into the bedroom. And they had to blame it on someone, it was Evan's fault. 


	5. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas special! :D

"Hey, guys, Daithi here. And welcome to my Christmas special!" Nogla had the camera out, pointing to himself and recording. "So, if ye don't know, the whole gang is here. Evan, Tyler, Panda, Brine, Brock, Scotty, Marcel, and even Delirious. But, Delirious doesn't want to show his face so he's gonna be covered or cut out completely. So if ye guys are 'ere fer that, ye ain't gettin' nothing." 

"Nogla, what the fuck?" He turned the camera to show Tyler in his robes, glaring at him. "It's like an hour before we have to wake up. Shut up." 

"Morning to you too, Tyler." He snarked. "I'm recording." 

"Good for you, Nogla. I'm tired." 

Nogla turned the camera to himself once more. He chuckled. "Uh, I'll pick up later." 

* * *

The camera turned back on after a short jump. It was now showing the gang sitting in the living room (only Jon's feet were shown) around the decorated Christmas tree with an assortment of presents under it. 

"Okay." Nogla started. "So, we're all about to open our presents now. Uh, who's starting?" 

"Panda." Tyler and Scott answered easily and shoved a present to Anthony.

Anthony took it off them with a sheepish laugh. "Uh, okay?" He chortled. "Uh, to Anthony, from Delirious." He didn't mention the two kisses, instead tearing the wrapping paper off. He gasped exaggeratedly when he saw the Snorlax plushie. "Oh... My... God..." He held it up to his face. "It's a plushie of me!" 

His comment earned laughter from everyone, Scotty, Jon and Brock's laugh being the most noticeable and loud. 

* * *

The camera approached an unsuspecting Vanoss prepping the chicken for dinner.

"Evan. Evan. Evan."

"Yeah?"

"What're ye doin'?" 

Evan looked at the camera stoically. "Cannibalism." 

He dropped the camera guffawing.

* * *

"Okay, so, Nogla gave me the camera and told us to wait." Brian was now in control of the camera. The guys were behind him, aside from Delirious who hid from the view by standing in front of Brian, where the camera wasn't pointing. "Evan is in there with him. I have no idea what's going to happen." 

Tyler snorted. "Probably making out." 

Jon gasped dramatically. "No!" He yelled. "Vanoss would never!" 

"Yeah!" Brock agreed. "They'd tell us!" 

"No, Brock! Evan would never cheat on me!" 

Scotty laughed, Anthony joining in. "Dude, you're gonna give our fans the wrong idea!" 

"How about that?" Marcel grinned. "Let's just have the ships kiss as a Christmas present." 

Tyler giggled loudly. "Dude, that's fucking gay." 

"And yet--" 

"Okay!" Nogla's voice came. "Ye can come in now! And make sure yer recording the room, Brine!" 

"Got it!" Delirious ducked and moved behind Brian as he flipped the camera. Brian led them in, opening the door. "You better not 'ave pranked us." 

"Don't worry about it~" Evan sang, which only did the opposite. 

Brian sighed and opened the door. Evan and Nogla were on stools, a microphone in front of Nogla. Both had acoustic guitars strapped on. As soon as they entered, Evan began to strum and Nogla sang.

" _Oh Holy Night... The stars are brightly shining_!" 

* * *

"Okay, okay." Tyler now had the camera, pointing it at everyone. "As promised, we're gonna kiss the top, uh, ships in our fanbase." A small list appeared on the screen. "For the most part, Delirious is gonna record to keep his identity as safe as possible. So, we're gonna get his ships out of the way first. BY THE WAY, everyone has consented to this." 

Well, the consented the moment they got together, but their viewers didn't know that. Nor did they need to until they deemed it the correct time. 

"First up on the H2ODelirious foster: H2OVanoss! Wow, who would have seen that coming?" Tyler snarked. He moved the camera to show Evan and Delirious, though Delirious's face was covered by a drawing of Jason's hockey mask. "You fucks ready?" 

Evan snorted. "Yeah, let's do this." He looked at Delirious. "This is just like every other time, okay?" 

Jon wheezed in his contagious way, "Yeah. Like - Like every other time." 

"Can you gays just kiss already?" Marcel yelled. 

Evan rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Jon on the lips. 

"Boo!" Panda yelled. "Not enough passion! Where's the tongue!?" 

"Dude." Evan deadpanned. "Okay, whatever."

Jon laughed chaotically but was quickly silence when Evan leaned in and kissed him again, this time with a lot more heat. He tilted his head to let Jon's tongue in further. 

There was whooping from the other guys when Jon began to kiss back, grabbing Evan's waist and hair. 

"Holy shit!" Tyler yelled. "That's a whole lotta gay!" 

"Dang, I kinda wanna kiss 'em now," Nogla mumbled though the mic picked it up. "Who's next, Tyler?" 

"Uh... Wait-- ME!?" Tyler huffed. "Whatever. After me, it's Nogla. Let's go." 

"Holy shit, Evan!" Jon yelled once they parted. "That was a damn good kiss! You got someone to practice on?" 

"Yeah, you." 

"Okay, my turn, bitch." Tyler gave the camera to Brian and leaned down to capture Jon's lips. As usual, Jon's lips were chapped and bitten. None of them really minded. Aside from Brock and Evan who were worried about Jon's habit of biting his lips. 

As soon as they separated, Nogla pounced on Delirious, practically eating his face. 

Anthony and Scotty were dead on the floor, wheezing and snorting and hacking. 

"Man," Delirious said once he was free to. "I might be gay." 

And that sent Brian over. 

* * *

_EXTRA SCENES: NOT TO BE PUBLISHED_

* * *

"Mmmmmm babe..." 

"Yes, Brian?" 

"Sorry, I was talking to Marcel." 

The seven of them looked at Brian blankly. "Bitch, we've beEN OVER THIS--!"

* * *

Brock stared at the chicken in the oven. "Farewell, brother..." He slowly placed his hand on the oven door. "HOLY SHIT--!" 

"For the last time stOP BURNING YOUR HANDS!" 

* * *

"Hey, can you kiss me?" Scotty asks Evan. "The way you kissed Delirious. That was really hot." 

"Yeah." Evan sniffed. "I know." And he complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christler!! 
> 
> Merry Crisis!!


End file.
